Magelet and Spy
by Golden-Twilightflame
Summary: Eos, a powerful, deadly-and beautiful-young mage spies unwillingly for Tristan Staghorn in Carthak. When Darkan Finousri, a man who is not who he seems to be, appears, the gods & Eos's enemy begin to show their hand. *Chapter 15 up!* Please R&R!!
1. Magelet, Beware

Please review! I love hearing feedback from other writers.  
  
Disclaimer: All scenes, worlds, countries, names, characters, editors, writing style, books, titles, etc. that belong to Tamora Pierce do not belong to me and any similarities to other authors, stories, articles, etc. are purely coincidental and non-intentional.  
  
Btw: *...* means a thought, and ... means memories. Just in case....^ ^ Have fun reading. Reviewing too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eos stared coldly at the Scrancans re-entering the heart of Scancra through her forest. They had no idea of the dangers of entering Scancra this way. She shuddered at the memories...and quickly pushed them away. She notched her arrow and quickly let it go, two in quick succession. Instead of Tortallans, several deer fell. *That's enough to feed my brother and sister for a week*. She smiled thinly. *Good enough*. She waited till the hoof beats faded away, then dragged the carcasses to her cottage and sighed when she saw her little brother and sister. "Marmiela, Tylan...you have to stop collecting those pinecones! I swear, you two will turn into chipmunks someday." Mari grinned a gap-toothed smile. "Look, Eoie!!! I'm making a tree pie. See? You bake the pinecones in the magical sun ovens and then you sprinkle magic fairy dust on it." Eos smiled tiredly. "That's wonderful, but I have a special treat for you today." Tylan wrinkled his nose in typical nine-year old fashion. "Eos, I hate eating cooked fish and vegetables. I'm starting to think nu-tri-shio-nal means NASTY. " Eos shook her head fondly at her younger brother, and replied, "Honey, we have deer, not fish." The eyes of her siblings brightened. Suddenly, Eos heard an odd thumping noise: hoof beats. Many hoof beats. She swung around and quickly ushered Tylan and Mari out of the cottage. "C'mon, guys, we gotta go now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW." The deadened look in Eos's hazel eyes was enough; Mari and Tylan quickly scampered into the hiding places that Eos had trained them to run into. Eos quickly ran into the cottage and hid an old, patterned dagger from a gilded chest in a magical spectrum with her magic. She then rushed around, creating the semblance that she lived alone and was an old woman, nothing to be interested in. Someone stomped into the cottage. Her heart leapt wildly, but she appeared calm as she faced the huge warrior. "What brings ye to me humble cottage?" The stranger did not reply as he scanned her cottage, obviously looking for something or someone in particular. Eos thought frantically. *Could they know? Mari and Tylan are safe, we don't have anything that gives any clues to our past...the chest!* She gasped suddenly, bringing the man's dark gaze to sharpen on her. He spoke for the first time. "Who are you?"  
  
Eos replied, "Why, I merely live alone in the forest sir. I've been living her for years upon years." She winced inwardly. *I forgot to speak like an old peasant. I hope-* The stranger's gaze turned suspicious, as if he had caught her thought.*-that he didn't notice.* "Truly?" Eos bobbed up and down nervously. "Then tell me, old woman, why you suddenly speak without a commoner's accent. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were of the nobility in the capital." He smiled, a cruel smile like those she saw in her nightmares.  
  
"No sir, I never seen the capital before. Never, sir." She forced a chuckle. "As if the likes of me would be allowed in there." He turned around, and Eos frantically called in her daggers and stabbed him deeply in the back and side. He clutched his side, gasping. "You B-" He fell, unconscious, on the floor. Eos smiled grimly, then hesitated. *Should I? I've never killed anyone before. Animals, but never people...*He jerked suddenly, then screamed loudly as white light enveloped him. When the black spots from Eos's eyes faded, all that was left was a pile of ash. She backed away, horrified. "What-" Abruptly the world went black as someone hit the back of her head with blunt force.  
  
When she woke up, she saw Mari and Tylan sitting on the wet, wooden floor behind her, with tight bonds on their mouths and hands. Their eyes were red from crying. She turned around, furious, then realized that her hands were bound as well. Eos scanned her surroundings frantically, then realized. *They-No, not again. I can't go through that again.* Memories ran through her head unexpectedly, and she closed her eyes against the tears and fury the memories brought on.  
  
A blond, heavily built man. Beautiful woman, screaming and weeping silently. Mother. Eos went into the room. Mother was screaming. Man kept kicking Mother in side...suddenly man turned around. Cruel, cruel smile. Bad man. "Eos, come here." Mother screamed, "No! Maggur-Please! She's only nine!" Eos ran away. Big, big men marching in and catching her. Nononononononono.......please don't hurt me more.  
  
She opened her eyes. Four blond, stocky men guarded her in the already space-deprived cabin while four more watched her sibling. *I have to get out of here somehow!* Her eyes rapidly changed color to bright gold and she quickly decided to blast the men near her first. Another man suddenly appeared and muttered some words that glowed yellow in the chilly air. Eos's destruction spell flickered, then died; her eyes unwillingly turned back to hazel. *How did he do that?* The mage smiled. "I wouldn't try that again, if I were you," he purred silkily. "We have special ways of...discipline if you try to do anything. For example, your little brother and sister. They are your little brother and sister?" Eos nodded, defeated. The man snapped, "Keep the brats in a different room." Before walking away, he said, "Welcome to my humble ship, my pretty little Scancran mage. We are going to have so much fun training you...of course we have to punish you for killing that man." With a very deadly look in his eyes, he asked, "In fact, how did you do that? We only found a pile of ashes next to his scabbard." Eos stared ahead. "Shouldn't you be going somewhere?"  
  
This angered the mage, and his eyes glowered at her. "Girl, you will pay for that." He swung around and slammed the door behind him. 


	2. Spy for the Enemy

Disclaimer: All scenes, worlds, countries, names, characters, editors, writing style, books, titles, etc. that belong to Tamora Pierce do not belong to me and any similarities to other authors, stories, articles, etc. are purely coincidental and non-intentional.  
  
Note: This doesn't follow the timeline of the Immortals series perfectly, so ignore the incorrect time references while you're reading; they're there for a reason ^ ^. Again, please review! Reading feedback is one of the coolest parts of being a writer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Spy for the Enemy  
  
The mage that Eos now knew to be...Tristan Staghorn came into the room with his customary evil leer. "My dear, we are in for a treat today." He snapped his fingers impatiently, and Mari and Tylan were dragged into the room. Eos's eyes were blinded by tears. Her brother and sister, once supple-limbed from life in the forest, were now bony from starvation and exhaustion. Their eyes were glazed, like the dead fish she had seen in the market. She glared at Tristan through her tears. "May the gods help you when you go to the underworld and receive retribution for your deeds on earth," she hissed at him. Still smiling, he replied, "We'll just see about that, shall we? Oh yes." He snapped his fingers again, and his minions carried Mari and Tylan away. Eos started sobbing for the first time. "Please, don't hurt my brother and sister. Please! I beg you not to, I'll do anything." Tristan actually looked surprised. "You beg me?" Then his face slid back to its original, crafty expression. "Perhaps we can arrange a deal, you having the bargaining chip of those extraordinary powers and your exquisite beauty. I do compliment you...the only person that I've ever met that had more power than you is a black robed mage. Of course, yours is raw power right now, undirected and unfocused, but when you receive training..." His eyes turned reverent. "I could rule the world." Eos gave him a glare that could burst a word of power into a thousand pieces. "I. Will. Never. Ever. Help. You. EVER." She lunged forward, and her bonds, slowly rotting with the help of subtle magical enhancement of the salty air, snapped. Fierce hope rose in Eos, and she easily killed or knocked out her three "bodyguards". When she turned to blast Tristan to oblivion, however, he quickly muttered another spell and her bonds came back, tighter than ever, and her destruction spells were muted again. Tristan coolly brushed himself off and stood up. "For that," he softly hissed, "you will never see your brother and sister again." He walked out, and Eos heard screaming before she fainted for the first time in her life.  
  
Weeks passed without any human contact save the curses that she heard daily when her captors saw how little she ate, barely enough to keep her alive and coherent. One day passed without change, then another....but one day the boat docked in a port where the inhabitants spoke a different language. But Eos never noticed. The next day, Eos was led, blindfolded, into a room that chilled once she came in and kept there for what seemed like years. Eos, still dulled with grief and fury, didn't notice. *I'll never see Scancra again...never...never hear Mari laughing again, or Tyler slurping his porridge...* Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Tristan, at whom her senses sprang to life again. She blinked quickly, clearing the fog from her brain and watched him alertly. Tristan walked slowly in a circle around her; a beautiful woman walked into the room. "Varice, I'd like you to meet our new mage, Eos. Daughter of the late Maggur Rathhausak." Eos noticed the woman's trembling, and grinned savagely, assuming her to be the enemy. Varice whispered, "What do you want me to do?" Tristan answered, "My dear, Eos is in a...similar situation to yours. Now, I would like you to transform her into the perfect noblewoman. Someone that could spy for me, masquerading as a noblewoman competing for my title through marriage and the automatic favor of the illustrious Emperor Ozorne." Eos visibly gagged at the thought. Tristan snapped, "Don't be stupid, girl, you're not going to marry me. I simply need a spy that has enough raw power to block any spells around her, and that would be you...afterwards, I promise to return you to Scancra." Eos stared narrowly at him. "And never bother me again?" Tristan held up both hands. "My girl, I am a man of my word. But as the daughter of the late and unlamented Warlord, I cannot return you to your original life. You see, I have these special arrangements with your father's people that will make me very rich. Very rich indeed." He smiled.  
  
Eos snarled, "What's holding me back from tearing you to pieces the moment your back is turned?" Tristan looked at her intently while Varice stood behind him. "Girl, do you honestly think I would train you with such skills without a safeguard?" He pointed at her neck, and an exquisite-and lethal-necklace appeared at her neck. "That is activated at all times by magic. Now, what's special about this particular masterpiece is that any pain I suffer, you suffer in return-triple in the intensity. So if I die, you will die first. And as extra incentive, I've linked this to Varice as well. So we should take extra special care to protect Tristan, shouldn't we? Oh yes...if you try to take it off it will, of course, tighten enough to neatly snap your neck." Eos sagged. She was completely walled in. Tristan walked out, leaving Varice Kingsford with Eos. 


	3. Beauty in the Mirror

Disclaimer: Any scenes, characters, names, terms, ideas, worlds, titles, and writing style that belong to Tamora Pierce are not mine.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Varice said slowly, "Now we apply the red from this pot." She applied it carefully to Eos's face, who was by now tied down and gagged with the magicked rope. Varice held up a small mirror, barely large enough for Eos to see an inch of her face to Eos's eyes. "You see?" Wistfully she added, "You have the potential for such beauty...you don't even need face paint for people to see it." Eos snorted. After years of scarring her body with accidents and seeing distorted versions of her face in pools of water, she believed that she was deformed. Varice stepped back and looked at Eos, then quietly went into another room and came back with a large, ornate mirror. This she set in front of Eos, and watched Eos's astonished face. Eos said slowly, "How did you magick the mirror to show me that image? She's...beautiful, more beautiful than any of the models I've seen so far, but she can't be me." Varice smiled sadly, then replied, "That's you. Why did you think Tristan chose you and came back to Carthak so quickly? With your beauty you could charm Mithros." Eos shook her head in disbelief. "That's not possible! That....she's lovely! I must be scarred and ugly from my years in the forest." She critically examined the radiant image in the mirror. The woman in the mirror had delicate, exquisite features on her porcelain face and wavy auburn hair cascaded down to her small waist. Unlike many Scancrans, her almond shaped eyes were a rich hazel color, and were accented by the full red lips and high cheekbones. Her body was lithe, slender, with gentle curves and supple limbs. Her hands were slender and small, similar to her feet in that aspect. Her skin was a slightly golden color from life in the sun, but was visibly soft. The woman in the mirror was....perfection.  
  
Eos stared, enraptured, at the mirror and paid no attention to her surroundings for the first time for many, many years. Now with a thoughtful, excited look on her face, Varice said, "Now the dresses." Eos's eyes went wide. Varice, still contemplating didn't notice and started to ruffle thought the huge closet Tristan had provided with Eos's forced measurements. Varice selected thirty gowns for Eos to try on, and told the furious Eos that neither of them had a choice, so she might as well do as she said. The first gown was too flashy; the second, a gown made by a controversial designer, left Varice in tears from laughing. The third, fifteenth through twentieth, and the last four gowns were pronounced perfect, and so the "nobility lessons" began. Dancing, music, culture, history, speaking, etiquette, flirting, the subtleties of Carthaki court...all were taught to Eos in a matter of weeks while the Carthaki noblewomen eagerly prepared to fight over Tristan Staghorn (the thought of which left Eos in tears from laughing).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Thank you to the author Rainfall for reviewing my fanfic! Any feedback is appreciated. 


	4. Carthaki Noblewomen

Disclaimer: All terms, ideas, writing style, characters, names, countries, worlds, phrases, scenes, etc. that belong to Tamora Pierce are not mine and any similarities to other books, authors, magazines ideas, etc. are purely coincidental.  
  
A/n: Thanks again to Rainfall, encouragement is always cool.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Tristan magically watched while Eos, masquerading as the native-born Lady Tanianne of Hialla, chatted with other Carthaki noblewomen in a secluded room. She sat with those who would give her the msot information about his key target: Lady Charella of the powerful House Esylade, Lady Faza fae Mikaera, and the key "competitor": Lady Semally of House Khazin. Lady Semally's brother, Lord Kaeron, was a key suspect in a foiled plot against him a few months back-so he had sent in Eos to gather information. Tristan fought a grudging admiration fro the girl-she had nearly escaped fifteen times from his grasp during her training; the latest attempt nearly succeeding. Yet he found that as he cut off more and more of her escape routes, she managed to still find different way to escape. His eyes narrowed in frustration. She was the one thing he could not fully control, but also a key player in his game with the three more powerful Houses.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Eos stealthily slipped through the guards with her illusion spells, and broke into a sprint as she felt sunshine hit her back. *Almost...there...* Then she stared at the cliff that suddenly appeared. "Yes!" She nearly cried in happiness, seeing the freedom that was so close to her grasp. Then she felt the cool touch of metal on her neck, and felt the freedom fly away. Tristan whispered in her neck, "You try that one more time and I'll really slit your throat!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Eos sat uncomfortably in her ornate gown; though lovely in its contours and dark gold color, the gown seemed to compliment her figure far too much for her comfort. Besides, it was humid and hot, and she could almost feel Tristan breathing down her neck through his all too obvious spy spell. One of her companions, Lady Charella, asked in a falsely husky voice if any of them had ever seen the reputably-gorgeous Tristan Staghorn, then tittered in a meaningful way. Upon responding to this remark, Eos imitated the giggles of the other girls-they were all there for the same reason, this was simply a way of exchanging information among those that were thought to be the main "competition". Charella was pretty in an angelic sort of way; her hair was light brown and she had a sweet smile. Faza was shyly beautiful with blonde hair and brown eyes, but Lady Semally blazed with attractiveness. Her skilled use of face paint and beautiful outfits enhanced her everyday prettiness to beauty that rivaled Eos's. Eos felt slightly awkward, despite her training, with these women who had been living her role their entire lives...unless, of course, they weren't exactly the most ordinary nobility. However, that was unlikely...Lady Semally abruptly interrupted her train of thought by asking, "Lady Tanianne, who does your face paints? They accent your face so wonderfully." Eos replied, but inwardly winced, reminded of morning.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tristan walked into the room right when Varice was putting on the final touches to face paint and hairdressing; his mockingly astonished expression caused Eos to stiffen and glare at him. Tristan remarked, "Such beauty...I think all our proud men will be too busy swarming around your pretty face and writing lovesick sonnets for your eyes and ears to realize your true identity...and power." He smiled malevolently at the thought. Instead of replying, Eos simply smiled pleasantly while communicating a sincere death wish, as she had been trained to do if she encountered another spy. In fact, she had practiced it many times on a smirking (of course) picture of Tristan. The afore-mentioned subject said slowly, "Varice, you seem to actually be trying here. Congratulations, Eos might actually survive more than three seconds with every noble in the vicinity planting spells and spies to detect others of their kind-and destroy them." He turned around after delivering a cold smirk to Eos, and as he breezed out he remarked, "And maybe she won't."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Eos listened intently for a couple of seconds, then set off the chaos spells to go off in the corridor and adjoining rooms, creating the semblance of an assassination attempt on the three girls. As Tristan had warned, the other noblewomen did not react with hysteria because assassination attempts were as common among the Carthakis as they were among the Yamanis. Therefore, she should act calm and like she was trying to find a way out of the enclosed place without being killed. Lady Charella found the blaringly obvious exit and called, "This way!" to Faza, Semally, and Eos. Hurriedly, they picked up their skirts and ran.... 


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: Any scenes, terms, names, characters, ideas, etc. from Tamora Pierce are not mine and any similarities to other books are purely coincidental.  
  
Author's notes: This is an extremely odd chapter, Eos gets alot of revelations here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Eos sat with her companions again, by a water fountain in one of the four huge gardens Ozorne had recently created for his guests. Lady Semally suddenly said, "I've seen you talking to Tristan Staghorn...what do you think of him?" Eos sighed inwardly, but easily gave out Tristan's "personality": "He's wonderful! He's a good dancer, can speak well about virtually any topic...he's charming and-". Tristan suddenly spell-whispered in her ear. "Eos, I never knew you liked me so much!" Eos blushed, but still leaned forward and said, "It is said that his imperial majesty, Emperor Ozorne, has promised extra land and wealth for Tristan Staghorn and his chosen wife." Lady Faza, the least verbose of the group save Eos, commented at this point, "But the question is, will he be able to keep those lands through imperial favor?" All nodded in agreement. Eos parried, "But he has been in the Emperor's favor since meeting him; why should he lose the emperor's favor and friendship so suddenly?" Inwardly Eos marveled at their composure so soon after the "assassination attempt".  
  
Another lady suddenly floated over to their fountain. A notorious gossip, she loudly giggled, "Lord Tristan is originally from Scancra! To imagine such an accepted member of our court is from that barbarian country..." She delicately shuddered. Lady Semally's gaze sharpened on the gossip. "Do you mean to say that he could be of an impure bloodline?" This question raised gasps from all but Eos, who had turned white at Lady Alicia's revelation. *No wonder he found me so easily! I can't believe that that...monster is from my homeland!* Lady Alicia hesitated, loath to incur Tristan's wrath, then said, "Of course not! He is of one of the highest noble fmailies there; I think it's pronounced Sin-na-clar-i." At this, Eos dropped, trapped in a waking nightmare of swirling memories.  
  
"Eos, dearest..." Mother began to rock 9-year old Eos back and forth. "Daddy's finally made peace with the other clan. Isn't that wonderful?" Eos hesitantly smiled through a tangle of wild red hair at her mother. "But Eos, love, Daddy and I...Daddy has to marry you to a son of that clan." At his point, Mother's eyes filled with tears. "And-and you'll have to live with his family in their castle. His name is Tristan. Tristan Staghorn Sinnaclari..." Eos ran away. "No!" she shrieked. Eos scrambled down the path with her baby brother and sister. Little Tylan began shivering. "Eoie, where are you taking us?" Eos distractedly replied, "Tylan, Mommy and Daddy want to shut me away. So we have to go..." Suddenly an army of men boiled out of the castle and caught her. A huge fist hit her. "Eos, where were you going?" roared Maggur Rathhausack. Eos tried to run away....  
  
Eos woke to the putrid smell of crushed wakeflower. Tristan slapped her, and he demanded, "What, in the name of the Gods, happened? One moment Lady Alicia is telling you I'm from Scancra, then you suddenly black out on me!" Eos lifted her eyelids slowly. Tristan snarled, "I asked you something. Answer me!" Eos mumbled, "Memories I had repressed through magic broke through. I remember now....I was betrothed to you. Joy to the world." Then she fell back unconscious smiling at Tristan's shocked expression. 


	6. Conversation with the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, the writing style, scenes, phrases, countries, worlds, books, ideas, editors, etc. that belong to Tamora Pierce and any similarities to other authors, stories, articles, etc. are purely coincidental and non-intentional.  
  
Author's Notes: Tristan acts really...interesting in this chapter so don't be surprised at his total personality change. ^ ^ have fun reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Eos woke again to Tristan's face, staring broodingly at hers. Blinking away her sleepiness, Eos gave him a glare and tried to back away, only to find she was tied down. Again. Eos swung around, but before she could say anything, Tristan mildly remarked, "So you know." He then drank deeply from a half empty glass bottle. Eos, surprised at his transformation from Devil incarnate to a harmless, drunk man with apparent demons to fight, eyed him warily. "Why am I tied down? Shouldn't we be preparing for the 'Tristan Staghorn' fest?" She spoke loudly and with enunciation, as if to an idiot. Tristan didn't answer her, only stared at the bottle. After a while he did answer. "The 'Tristan Staghorn' fest, as you have aptly put it, has been delayed because I'm on 'urgent business'." He dropped his head in his head and moaned. Eos eyes him even more warily. "Does this sudden change in plans mean that I can go back to Scancra? Free? Untouched by your politics?" Tristan's head snapped up at the mention of Scancra, and his face grew cold. He hissed, "Now that you know of my...heritage, do you really believe I would risk any interactions with our people?" Eos flinched. "Not our people. They are your people. People who forced me to create a life for myself and my siblings in the forest at the age of nine. At least, until you came along."  
  
Tristan smiled a bittersweet smile. "I heard of the reason for your sudden departure; would it really have been so hard to marry me and live with my family? I assure you, I was not quite as...evil back then as I am now." Eos looked at him uncomfortably, for the first time feeling as if she were in the wrong. "I...it's not that I didn't want to marry you...well, that was part of it...but...all my life in the gloomy place I felt trapped and used for others' purposes. And I saw how life was for Scancran women, endless physical and emotional abuse, hard work, child bearing....basically they turned into emotionless things with no rights, no thoughts except for their orders. When my mother told me of a marriage, I envisioned my life like my mother's was and I just snapped."  
  
Tristan sat back on the bed with his hand folded behind his head. "When I left Scancra, it was because I knew I didn't belong. My magic was far stronger than my bodily strength; I was clearly not meant to be a warrior. And I know, mages are revered for their powers in battle and I'm clearly a battle mage. But people in Scancra, as you noticed, are so limited. Their mindsets are, if I'm not mistaken, what their great-great- great grandfathers's were, and will stay the same down to their grandchildren and their children. So I left for a place where I knew I could expand my choices in life, and met his imperial majesty, the future emperor Ozorne. My entire life was changed because of that man."  
  
Suddenly, a knock on the door sent Tristan back to his everyday vicious self. A man's voice called, "Sir, we had a message directly from the emperor sent here," and then they conversed for a minute in whispers. Just as abruptly as he had come, the man left and Tristan turned to go with him. "Stay here," he ordered Eos without emotion. He then shut the door, leaving Eos in bleak darkness with only her thoughts to keep her company. 


	7. Dancing the Dagger

Disclaimer: All scenes, worlds, countries, names, characters, editors, writing style, books, titles, etc. that belong to Tamora Pierce do not belong to me and any similarities to other authors, stories, articles, etc. are purely coincidental and non-intentional.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 7:  
  
Eos blinked at the sudden onslaught of bright sunlight. *What-where* Tristan walked in. "We're back in Carthak. Prepare yourself." He then turned to give her all the necessary items for a lady of good breeding in Ozorne's court. "You have an hour."  
  
As Eos walked down the plank as Tanianne of Hialla again, Tristan walked down to her and touched her shoulder. "After this task your necklace will be deactivated. I've made arrangements for you to go with a Scancran ambassador. He will be arriving at the same time as several Tortallan ambassadors. Good luck." He then walked away again.  
  
Later, walking with her "friends" again, Eos mused on Tristan's sudden change in personality. Suddenly Lady Charella turned to Eos and questioned, "Are you coming to the ball tonight? I hear Tristan Staghorn will choose his bride at that ball or the next, by imperial order." Eos replied, "Of course! I love dancing."  
  
~At the ball~  
  
When Eos entered the ornately decorated ballroom, several audible gasps could be heard throughout the room. Eos's "glorious" auburn hair had been left down and sprinkled with tiny crystals to accent her form-fitting silver and white gown. Her ballgown, with its thick white shoulder straps and shimmering gloves, enhanced her golden skin and thick lashed hazel eyes; the white gown was covered with an intricate crystal and gold snowflake pattern that offset her curves and slender body. Eos thought wryly, *Mari would have called me an Ice Princess or the Snow Fairy from her mythology books.* Suddenly immense guilt hit her-in these past weeks had she spared any thought for her dead siblings? Guilt ran through her. *While I became the perfect debutante, Mari and Tylan's bodies were probably floating in the sea, forgotten and unmourned.* Her face crumpled with grief as she quickly walked off for the heart of the garden. Memories flashed in her head while tears dripped from her eyes, of her early days with her mother in the garden, in the kitchen, playing with her old friends...then memories of Tylan walking, Mari singing while she pretended to make ice cakes and squealing during snowball fights.  
  
Abruptly, she heard footsteps nearby and quickly fixed her face with a quick touch of magic on her ruined face paint. To her surprise, Lord Kaeron emerged from the low hanging branches. He bowed, and smiled at her. "What are you doing so far away from the ball? Your presence lit up the room." Eos actually blushed. "Thank you, Lord Kaeron." She then accepted his offered arm, then went inside with him. When they came in together, Eos noticed the whispers again. She whispered nervously, "My lord? I believe we've made a bad impression, so if you'll excuse me..."  
  
Suddenly Tristan came up to the pair and icily demanded Eos for a second. He then grabbed her arm and literally dragged her to a secluded corner. "Are you trying to blow your cover??," he demanded. "What in the Divine Realms possessed you to do such a thing?" Eos only swayed in response. Tristan caught her quickly and shook her. "What's wrong?" Eos muttered, "Your stupid necklace transmits emotions three times as strong too." Tristan frowned. "I didn't design it for that...I even put safeguards so no mages could tamper with it." Eos racked her brain for possibilities while Tristan did the same. *He said mages...perhaps another spell got accidentally mixed with the necklace's? The only thing that's magicked on me right now is my face paint, and that's my magic.* Eos was suddenly reminded of her fight in Scancra. *Perhaps my knife is enchanted? I remember trying a battle spell, but it felt like it got pulled away by something. Maybe....perhaps the dagger took it and somehow amplified it. So that means...it must amplify magic that's around its wearer or something. And it's still in my magical spectrum!*  
  
She quickly pulled the dagger from the magical spectrum. Tristan glanced piercingly at her. "Why-" Eos put a finger to her lips in a command for silence. "This dagger amplifies magic, I think. Having the dagger around me that entire time must ahve tampered with the necklace." Tristan nodded. "May I see it?" Eos carefully handed over the gilded dagger. Tristan read over the runes, then turned milk-white. "This-this dagger has been lost for centuries! It belonged to on of the heroes that survive the gods' test in the Divine Realms...he...magicked this dagger so that when its next true owner used it, only he," he glanced over at Eos, "or she would be able to use it. The true owner is described as not fitting in her own land, but being able to fit anywhere else. That must refer to your rather unusual features, magelet." Eos nodded. *What is a magelet?* "If I recall correctly, most Scancrans have blonde hair and blue eyes like mine, no?" Eos nodded again. "Go on."  
  
"Like you said, the dagger can amplify destructive and protective spells, but battle related spells only. Makes sense, kitchen spells shouldn't be tampered with. But anyway...those it wounds it marks forever until the person dies, and when the true owner dies, the next owner will automatically selected by the dagger. The dagger is enchanted so that all but will know its secrets unless by the consent of the owner, and if the greatest enemy of the owner is alive beyond the owners death, the dagger tracks the person down and destroys that person as a last tribute to its user." Eos said quietly, "But I don't have a greatest enemy right now." Tristan smiled at her gratefully, but his first smile at her disappeared as Lord Kaeron found them. 


	8. Tortallan Ambassadors

Disclaimer: Any scenes, characters, phrase, terms, etc. that are mentioned in Tamora Pierce's books or any others' are not mine. Only Lord Kaeron, Eos, Mari, Tylan, the Ladies and their Houses, and the plot are mine. Any similarities to any other stories, novels, etc. are purely coincidental and not intentional. (there, I did a proper one.)  
  
A/n: Long overdue thanks to Rainfall for reviewing my story; chapter 5 occurred the day after the assassination attempt failed, btw. ^ ^ Keep reading, your reviews are the only reason I'm still posting on fanfiction.net. To anyone that's reading this story: I know I'm completely killing the timeline of the Immortals and Protector of the Small series and even killing sequencing of a certain established scene with the Tortallan ambassadors, and I totally apologize. But since it's necessary for the plot, I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep doing that. Have fun reading!  
  
Ch.8:  
  
Lord Kaeron raised an eyebrow at Tristan, and asked Eos pointedly, "Would you like to dance?" Eos reluctantly took his hand and answered gracefully, "Of course." As they danced, Eos quickly tried to find ways to escape Lord Kaeron. "Lord Kaeron, would you excuse me? I need to-" Surprisingly, he cut her off. "I must warn you, your behavior is earning you a bad name in this court despite your beauty and charming manner. If I were you, I wouldn't make it a habit to go with men of bad repute like Tristan Staghorn into secluded corners or alcoves. It does present a bad idea of what exactly you are doing there." His handsome face was stone- like, and Eos's eyes narrowed as she gave him the same glare that she had earlier bestowed upon Tristan, and walked away from him. The next day, Eos came out in a light blue summer-fitting dress with sandals on her feet and no traces of face paint or any adornments, except for the necklace that she had spelled to look less ornate. As she walked out of her room, a slave came with two messages; one from Tristan, and one from Lord Kaeron. Eos raised her eyebrows at the second note, and thanked the bowing slave for bringing them. The slave meekly answered, "I live to serve, Nobility." Eos, completely shocked at his submissive demeanor, watched as he walked away, head down. *That's horrible that another human being could be so broken.* As she closed her door to read the notes in peace, however, another slave came up to her. "I bring flowers and this caged dove from another Nobility. He begs your forgiveness and hopes to see you today, Nobility." *Must be Kaeron, I can't think of anyone else that would do such a pompous thing...as if I could be bought off with dead flowers and a caged bird. Even Tristan didn't try that.* Still, she thanked the other slave, who answered exactly the same way as the other slave had, and she shut the door. Eos sat in the ornate chair and read the notes aloud in peace and privacy.  
  
Today the Scancran ambassador is arriving with the Tortallan ambassadors. Take note of both; the Tortall has sent powerful people. The Lioness is famed throughout all the lands for her prowess at fighting skills and is the King's Champion; Numair Salamìn is a black robed mage that is one of the few to ever escape Emperor Ozorne's will and is currently the pet mage of the King of Tortall. However, he was a book-bound idiot that knew very little practical magic when I knew him. Duke Gareth of Naxen is one of the few that is better than the Lioness at swordfighting, and his son is the Prime Minister of Tortall and is reputably equal to his peers in fighting skills. The last one, Verlidaine Sarrasri, is supposed to have some sort of knack with animals and is coming to work on the Emperor's birds. She's bringing a dragon, apparently her pet of some sort. The Scancran ambassador's name is Darkan Finousri. Remember that! He's supposed to be blonde and blue eyed, so he'll definitely stand out in our court. He's your average Scancran ambassador, he's here to muscle his way through Ozorne's sudden lack to trading with his country. But he's going to take you back in exchange for quite a pretty amount of gold. Don't mind, it's not my gold, Ozorne is paying for it because he suddenly needs the information you're providing on Lord Kaeron and his sister. Good luck, magelet.  
  
Tristan  
  
Eos smiled as she re-read the note for the information and burned it to unreadable ashes with her magic. However, she frowned as she read the second letter.  
  
Lady Tanianne, I apologize completely for my bad behavior last night. The dove and the flowers are tokens of apology; would you join me today when the Tortallan ambassadors arrive? Yours truly, Lord Kaeron  
  
Eos quickly penned a note back to Tristan, asking, "Veralidaine Sarrasri? She is from around Scancra? -Tanianne" She then folded the cream- white paper carefully and sketched an eagle on it, signaling that it was from her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tristan murmured to her he passed her casually in the main court, "Choose something that I can use to identify you with." Eos rejoined, "What?" "A symbol of some sort." " I don't have a symbol!" "Choose one. Quickly." "I don't know!" She smacked away his hand that had snaked around her waist. "Fine...then you can be the free flying, predatory eagle. That's very beautiful." He smirked at her as he walked away.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Eos opened the door and tried to deliver the letter herself, but was blocked by a slave the insisted that Nobility should not have to do such tasks, that it was the job of the slave to do such. Eos shook her head again as she went inside to "read", actually practicing with her daggers and learning more spells to enhance her fighting abilities. Later, she went to watch as the Tortallans' boat arrived and joined Lord Kaeron to converse. Out of the corner of the eye, she saw Tristan easily settling at a place where he could both observe his spy and his old classmate arriving. Lord Kaeron said drolly, "Look, the animals are all coming to watch as well!" Lady Semally took this as a joke and started laughing, until her laughter died at the sight of the mass of migrating birds, cats, dogs, and even rats that came to the shore line. Eos asked, "What are they doing?" even though she had already connected it to Verlidaine Sarrasri, the mage with a "knack" for animals. Lord Kaeron answered, "Perhaps it is one of the mages that the Tortallans are bringing...she's said to have some sort of gift with animals. It's said to be wild magic, but none of the mages at the Imperial University believe that to be true." As the Tortallans came ashore, Kaeron commented on the different areas of Carthak City that were visible from the balcony. "Hialla is far away from Carthak City, is it not?" "Yes; I've never been here before." *At least I'm truthful about that.* Kaeron smiled, and said, "Well, then it is my pleasure to take you around the city." Eos winced inwardly, and replied helplessly, "Thank you, Lord Kaeron."  
  
A/n: I know that was kind of awkward to read through, I think I'm going to make some changes to this chapter later. Please review! 


	9. Close Escape

Disclaimer: All scenes, characters, terms, plot ideas, and countries from Tamora Pierce's are her's. All else is mine.  
  
A/n: Thank you again to Rainfall, your reviews are the only thing keeping me going at this point. Well, and a writer's tenacity, but alot of people have that. ^ ^ Yay. Btw: I'm changing my penname to golden_twilightflame because there are just to many pheonixes.  
  
Ch. 9  
  
That night, she appeared yet again in a different gown, even more spectacular than the last. This gown was created personally by Varice, and was colored red in different shades that alternated in a rainbow down her body. She had a fine, see-through red shawl to go with it, and gloves again, this time without the gemstones. Her eyes were accented with pale silver and her hair was down again, wavy and glossy from hours of preparation. In what she privately referred to as her costume, Eos scanned the room constantly for a man of Finoursri's description. Instead, however, her eyes seemed to be constantly drawn to the Tortallan ambassadors. *Varice seems to really like that tall man* she thought. *In fact...I don't think I've ever seen her with face paint on and with a nice dress and all. She's really pretty.* She then turned to gaze again at the gaudily dressed emperor. As Tristan came up behind her, she asked, "Is this how his imperial majesty usually dresses, Lord Staghorn? I've never seen anyone with so many jewels on." Tristan answered, "Of course. It is believed that since his imperial majesty is surrounded by such good fortune and wealth that he should exemplify it in order for it to continually expand. And, of course, it is tradition for the imperial family to dress richly." His eyes followed the tall man's figure, however. Eos then said shortly, "I have heard of your recent advancement in the Imperial University. Congratulations."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Eos was sitting in her room when yellow fire suddenly formed words in front of her. "I can't talk to you directly now, but for the time I have: memorize the script that is on the note that my personal slave is sending to you. If I change the subject of our casual conversation, it is unsafe to start talking to Darkan, but if I continue the conversation before I mention your jewelry, then you are safe and clear to go to Scancra. After I mention your jewelry, your orders are to run to Kaeron's room and deactivate the alarm spells as soon as you can. When you get in, magically probe the second drawer in the painting to your left and papers will appear that I desperately need. Then run out and mask your magical scent like I trained you to through the vent above you. Don't go through the door, Kaeron has an identification spell of those who go through his door twice. Have fun, magelet."  
  
Eos glared the message, then magically wiped it and began to prepare and pack her things.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tristan said uncomfortably, "Well....would you like some punch?" Eos nodded slightly, disappointment evident in her eyes. When Tristan came back, he said, "Your necklace is quite fascinating, Lady Tanianne. It seems that you have it on all the time." Eos replied, "It is an heirloom from my grandfather. Excuse me, I see someone waving to me." Tristan merely nodded, and Eos ran at a dead run once she got out of sight from Kaeron's room, under an illusion spell of being Kaeron's dog. When she got to his room, she quickly blasted the alarm spells on the door and windows, then set to work. She quickly swiveled her head, adrenaline making her hypersensitive to any sound, and set to work on the portrait. Two eternities later, the papers were hidden in the same place as her dagger and she whirled to run out of the room, only to hear a cold, cold voice saying, "Lady Tanianne, how nice to see you. Is it normal that you creep into peoples' rooms?" Eos decided to brazen it out because there seemed to be no way that he could know she was in possession of the papers. "Of course not! I accidentally stumbled into your room and tore my gown, so I thought it would look rather inappropriate if I were to be seen this way and fixed myself up. I was just leaving as you came in." Lord Kaeron simply stared coolly at her. *Please, don't know. Please don't know. Don't suspect. Just go away.* Lord Kaeron nodded. "Of course, Lady Tanianne." He gestured to the door. "Now if you would kindly leave my room so I can check some business papers of mine..." Eos nodded, then strode quickly outside and flew as a bird to Tristan's room. 


	10. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's scenes, ideas, phrases, terms, characters, names, countries, worlds, books, editor, writing style, etc. Any similarities to other stories, articles, authors, etc. are purely coincidental.  
  
~Reviewers~  
  
Rainfall: Thank you so much for reviewing my story and adding me to your favorites list! I love reading your reviews because they remind me someone's actually reading my stories. YAY. Btw: I like my new name too. So much, I think I'm actually going to keep it. ^ ^  
  
Demented-Dreamer: Thank you for the advice and long review, I'll take that in mind. ^ ^And about the siblings: I can't tell you anything right now, but trust me, you're completely right. And the stuff about Lord Kaeron is going to be explained later...for now, I can only tell you that he's Tristan's main rival and eventually Eos is going to get really pissed off at him. The magical dagger info was to explain why the guy got turned into ashes, and it's going to explain why other people get...similar fates. *cough* can't tell you more than that. Oh yeah: about Tristan's marriage, right now it's basically to draw Semally in. Yay for Semally. Ok...about that paragraphs, I don't really know how to space them. I actually space them in the Word document, but it comes out jacked on the website.  
  
Have fun reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 10:  
  
Eos landed lightly on the balcony of Tristan's room and changed from bird to human. Dusting herself off, she looked frantically for Tristan. Her features hardened in annoyance. "Well, if you're going to be that way..." Tristan's head popped out of the bedroom, and he jerked. "Mithros, Minos, and Shakith," he whispered. Then he averted his head, and Eos felt a cold gust of air hit her as she realized that she didn't have any clothes on. "Where are my clothes?" She ran into the room and started trying to find her dress frantically. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES, YOU DORK?" She dressed quickly in a long summer dress, and accidentally cut herself in her attempts to hide herself when a woman came out of Tristan's room. *That's another scar from this dagger. Huzzah.*  
  
Lady Semally stared hard at Eos. "What are you doing here?" Eos was completely in shock, and answered without thinking. "You-" She pointed at Tristan. "You-" Then she started to laugh hysterically. Semally stared tearfully at Tristan. "You were cheating on me?" Eos straightened abruptly, and with an expression of extreme horror answered, "No, no, no, no. I would never, never, never be interested in him that way. Never, never, never. I came in here because that some idiot slave accidentally mixed my clothes with his and I had to wear my second best dress today because of it. So I came here right after the ball and tried to find Tristan, so I tried to search for it myself when you came out. Which reminds me, why are you here?" Completely stripped bare of her scornful, common Carthaki noble's demeanor, Lady Semally only looked mortified. "Well...well... Tristan?" She looked hopefully at him. Tristan only stared ahead, his features narrowed as if in pain or anger. "Lady Semally," he bowed formally, "E-Lady Tanianne and I need to have a little chat. Perhaps we could talk later?" Lady Semally nodded, and left with a rather lower-class swish of her hips.  
  
Eos raised an eyebrow at Tristan. Tristan raised an eyebrow at Eos. They stayed in this position, Tristan looking rather desperate and defiant by the end. "How is it possible that we switched places so quickly?" he murmured. Then he looked at her, and said in an odd voice, "Perhaps you should go back to your room." Eos recovered from her amusement and surprise, and retorted, "I can't. Lord Kaeron caught me in his room and I barely made it out." Tristan blanched. "That would be bad. Do you have the papers?" He extended a hand at her, suddenly excluding a cold, wintry feeling. "I need them now, Eos." Surprised at his sudden change in mood again, Eos answered, "Here." She handed all the papers over to him, but retained the information for later reading. "These are the papers that I got." Tristan swiftly took them from her hand and waved his hand, sending symbols somewhere. A moment later, he told a glaring Stormwing to get the papers to Darkan Finousri and held up some sort of chain for emphasis, at which the Stormwing vainly snapped and snarled at in attempts to get free. When he turned around, Eos was gone.  
  
Eos slipped into Darkan Finoursri's room after morphing out of her Stormwing form. * I am so glad that my dagger protects me* she thought as she scanned the room and called cautiously in Kaei, the separate language of the nobles, "I come in peace with the papers." Instead of a man, a young woman stepped out of the shadows. She answered in the common language, "Glad to know that." She smiled. Eos, however, remained unsmiling and demanded in Common, "Who are you?" Veralidaine Sarrasri curtseyed. "I'm Verlidaine Sarrasri, Daine for short. I'm with the Tortallan delegation." Eos looked at her. "Where is Darkan Finousri? I need to ask him a few questions."  
  
Daine looked at her intelligently. "He's rather indisposed right now, but I need to ask youa couple of questions." Eos looked around subtly for escape points while she slowly sat down. "Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because you're not an idiot and you know I'm not a threat to you." Eos smiled involuntarily. "Fair enough." She looked around. "I'm supposed to deliver something to Darkan Finousri fast though, where is he?" Daine pointed at the bathroom. "He's in there, but he's kicking mad. Literally. I wouldn't want to go in there if I were you, he's really good with those glares. Must be a hereditary thing." She met Eos's eyes uncertainly. "But first, I need to ask you about you and animals." Eos stood up cautiously. "What about me and animals? Most powerful mages can shape-shift at ease here." Daine shook her head. "No mage can shift as easily as you can from shape to shape. Except for maybe me, but I'm different. And I think you're different. You see, a lot of people on the Scancran borders have just been cropping up with cases of wildmagic. It's not alot, but so far we know of ten people with some skill with wildmagic. There's me, and a couple of others, but the thing that all identified them was the ability to shift-shape so easily. Seeing as how you can do that, I think you have it too."  
  
Eos sat down again, hard. "I need to think about this." She quickly turned into a Stormwing, then absentmindedly dropped the papers on Darkan Finousri's furious face before she sailed off to her room to ponder what she'd been told.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I'm a little slow on the updating because I have finals in two weeks and my parents are going to kill me if I don't get straight A's. So...you get the idea. Less writing time, more studying time. *wince* But it should get better after finals, promise. 


	11. Darkan Finousri

A/n: Ok, this is kind of like a side-chapter but it'll add up later.  
  
~Reviewers~  
  
LeopardDance: Thank you for your two reviews! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
MiniMage: Thanks for the review, it's nice to know that new people are reading my fanfics. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ch. 11:  
  
Eos flew leisurely as a bird. She was supposed to be spying on Darkan Finousri, but somehow couldn't make herself spy on this unknown person. Soaring above the clouds, she felt free and-no necklace! She nearly dropped out of the sky in excitement. Perhaps she could escape and go back to Scancra, or maybe....she dipped and caught a thermal happily. For hours, she flew while she reveled in her newfound free will. She wasn't bound by anyone here, she wasn't controlled anyone. For the first time in her life, she didn't need to worry about someone finding her and her siblings, or the necklace choking her to death... Then her stomach dropped as she realized she might only be able escape the cold, harsh reality of the necklace by transforming into another animal. Hope rising in her chest, she landed in a secluded part of the rainforest and changed back to the human form. Hope died as she recognized the heavy weight of the enchanted necklace on her neck. [Wing-sister?] An alien, male voice sounded through her brain that sounded distinctly naughty. Eos looked around. [Who are you?]  
  
[Rainbowspring.] A series of images flooded her brain as the bird communicated to her. [Same kind. I am People. You are People.] Eos cautiously turned back into a bird. She...(thought out?) [Wing-brother, what is People?] A distinct feeling of surprise flavored the reply. [People is all. People is wingèd folk, four legged folk.] A shower of images came with that, images of birds, deer, monkeys, tropical bats, even griffins. [People is everyone but two-leggers.]  
  
[I am two-legger.]  
  
[You are like the two others and the Ban-ji-ku. The others in the big snake den. All two-legger shape but People inside. Ban-ji-ku less People. The others are People.] An image of a smiling, brown-haired young woman came to her. Daine. Veralidaine Sarrasri. Another image, of an intent young man in fine robes came to her. Although young, he had barely-noticeable white in his corn-flax hair and ice blue eyes. The man turned, and the eyes smiled. Then the image was cut off by the rainbow colored bird, who hopped on the ground and looked at her with bright, intelligent eyes. [Big man. Big heart.]  
  
To Eos's shock, the man with the wild magic nearly stepped on her as he suddenly burst into the small clearing. [Rainbowspring! I need you!] The bird reluctantly said, [Must go. People-two-legger calling.] Eos, curious, followed the bird onto the man's shoulder. He stroked her neck with an experienced hand, while he crooned (a rather odd thing in such a big man), "Who's your friend here?" He sent feelings of love and friendship toward Eos, whom he presumed to be a bird. Eos preened in her bird form, reacting as any normal bird would. [Wing-brother?] He smiled fondly, obviously used to meeting new birds. [Wing-brother.] Rainbowspring hopped excitedly on the man's shoulder. [Wing-brother!] The man turned his attention to Rainbowspring while still stroking Eos. [Yes, wing-brother?]  
  
[Wing-sister is like you. Wing sister is two-legger shape and People inside. But Wing-sister is proper shape and size now.] The man's eyes widened. [Is this true, wing-sister? Rainbowspring has been known to make tales.]  
  
Eos, uncertain, hopped on his shoulder and flew away into the branches. The man sighed, but stared at her intently. [Wing-sister! I ask for your assistance.] Eos did not reply, but spread her wings to fly away. Quickly, the unknown man caught her with his magic and pushed rudely into her mind. She struggled hard, then shrieked out a panicked cry for help. In response, birds flew in from all parts of the rainforest to attack the outsider, but did not attack at the sight of the man. Obviously familiar with him, a large male of Rainbowspring's species approached him. [Wing- brother, why do you treat one of the People this way? She says she has done nothing to deserve it and she is a newcomer. All newcomers are treated with respect.] The man looked at the bird. [It is for her safety. Rainbowspring says she is like me, two-legger outside and People inside. If the bad two- leggers find out, she is dead.] Formally excused, the birds watched while Eos struggled, changing from bird to bird and trying to nip him. The male approached her now. [Why do you struggle? Wing-brother is trying to help you.] Eos sent feelings of invasion, hurt, anger, and fear to the bird. The man murmured to her in Common, "Change back to human form and I promise I won't do this to you again." Eos thought quickly, then nodded as she realized she could easily best him with her dagger. [Let go of me.]  
  
Eos changed back to human form as requested, but slapped the man hard enough to leave red marks. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" she hissed. "How would you like it if some two-legger grabbed you and started invading your mind like that?" The man stared in shock at her. "Varianne of Hialla?" Eos snapped, "Yes." The man looked thoughtfully at her, then said in Kaei to his bird, "It's a good thing she doesn't know Kaei, that might create a problem for me. Eos went furiously red. In fluent Kaei, she scathingly answered, "Well, then it's probably a bad thing that she does know Kaei, idiot."  
  
He bowed to her. "Then you must know that you are as beautiful as the rumors say." Eos still glared at him. He sighed, and stuck out his hand. "Alright, alright. My name is Darkan Finousri. I'm here on some private business, but I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know my name." Eos looked him over. "You're the person that's supposed to-" she smacked her forehead. "Never trust Tristan Staghorn with anything ever again. Ever, ever, ever," she said as she smacked her head. Darkan watched with amused eyes while she hit herself, but cursed when he heard Tristan's name. "You're the person that I'm supposed to-" He stared at her. Then he broke into a friendly smile. "So how is it that you're hazel eyed and red haired when most of our countrymen are....not?" he asked in Kaei. Since very few knew that language, it was relatively safe to speak it in the open. "Must be a hereditary thing."  
  
"No, it's not. Your father was blue eyed and blond haired like the rest of us. Or them, I should say. I'm not exactly the Scancran ideal either." He smiled, and offered his arm to her as they went back to the palace together. 


	12. Goddess Elect

A/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long; I've been working on two other stories and studying for my finals and two major essays in school. *growls at teachers*  
  
~Reviewers~  
  
LeopardDance: It depends on how you define 'revenge', but I'm going to take that into consideration with my next chapters. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rainfall: ^^ Hyperness is good, I get like that when I have too much coffee. Starbucks rules! Ok, but thank you again for being so loyal in reviewing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Eos and Darkan arrived back at the palace completely exhausted by the strenuous walk sprinkled with occasional tussles. Suddenly, Eos felt wave after wave of Tristan's anger reverberate through her. * Looks like he's mad again. Goddess, he's like a tantrum-throwing baby somtimes...*  
  
"Darkan, I have to go." Her new best friend smiled at her pleadingly. "Aww, but that was fun." He tugged on her arm, and tried to drag her to look at the royal menagerie together. "Are you still mad about my mistake about your identity in the forest? I thought I made up for it when I let you beat me up that one time." She grinned at him, completely unguarded at the joy of having a real friend, a person her age. "You mean, when you flopped on the ground like a dead fish and howled after my new friend bit you in the butt," she said impishly. Her bright hazel eyes shimmered with amusement. Darkan looked wryly at her as he responded frankly, "It's not the biting in the butt that hurt, I think it was your bare foot in my butt that hurt more." Eos only grinned, then sighed as she felt the anger increase. She had been able to control the emotions transmitted through the necklace that day to the point where she nearly didn't feel it, but the necklace was still influenced by her dagger. "I have to go, but it was marvelous fun talking to you." She gasped in surprise as he suddenly turned into the Scancran ambassador and said, as if to a true lady, "Of course, my lady Varianne of Hialla. If I might see you later at tonight's festival?" Eos curtsied and demurely answered, "Of course, my lord." They stared at each other for a moment, then collapsed laughing again.  
  
Later, she appeared in Tristan's room with her eyes still sparkling with laughter. When Tristan's cold rage reached her, the laughter flickered, then died as she lethally responded with her own. She said coolly, "What's wrong, Staghorn?" Tristan sat trembling with rage. "Because of your interference, Lady Semally now refuses to speak to me at a most inconvenient time. And, may I emphasize, most inconvenient." The degree of silky rage increased in the room. Eos stood as if stone. "My plan is nearly ruined by this unexpected development, and while I sit in my room trying to fix this mistake, you go cavorting with your new friend in the forest. I've befriended you because of our...special circumstances, but this does not mean that I do not have control over you. Dagger or no, that necklace is still strong enough to squeeze the life out of you at my very whim. Do you understand?" Eos nodded, then turned to leave the room. Tristan added, "Oh yes-you will be sick, too sick to go the festival tonight." Eos nodded again, and shimmered into her room where she collapsed against the ornate walls and screamed and cursed through a shower of tears.  
  
~Tristan~  
  
I don't know what to do with her. One moment she's my friend, the next my spy and the next the impudent girl next door. Now she's pulled off this trick with my childhood friend...I don't know why I feel so angry. Plots have gone awry before; why am I reacting like this? Besides...as my betrothed in my former life, Eos unknowingly has the right to demand protection from me. *sigh* This means sending her back to Scancra. If I contact Darkan tonight, she will be home by next week and I will simply find some way to do without her.  
  
But life will seem so empty without someone that knows me as a friend.......and now enemy.  
  
~Darkan~  
  
Eos Rathausak is simply someone who I am here to protect, someone that I am destined to guard and watch over, as I did with Alanna and Veralidaine Sarrasri while they spent their lives unknowingly saving people and animals. As immortal protector of those the gods have ordained protection over, I must continue in my duty until I find the goddess-elect. But Eos...Eos is wonderful beyond my wildest dreams, perhaps I feel this way because she could be the unknowing goddess-elect...but I fear that Tristan may feel the same way I do. There is deep power in her. As if she had the hand of the Goddess on her as well; the only other time I have seen another like this she was god-born. Veralidaine Sarrasri, the powerful shape-shifter from Galla that my people failed to watch over and protect. I must tread carefully around this one, and her power.  
  
~End~  
  
Eos wiped her eyes one last time, and sent a magical message to Tristan's room inquiring as to what she should do in the stead of going to the Festival. When the answer came, she started to shake. She was going home. 


	13. Author's Note

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been updating for any of my stories, but I'm experiencing major writer's block and have the finals right now. Sorry!!! Please keep reading and reviewing, though, once I get my writing block out of the way. LeopardDance, Demented Dreamer, and Rainfall, thank you for being so faithful despite my rather odd twists that keep going nowhere. But they'll wrap up, somehow....thanks for reviewing, Les Yeux Violets!!!!  
  
-golden-twilightflame 


	14. Deadly Secrets

A/n: I'm BACK!!!!!!!! YAY!!! Please please review now :-D Have fun reading!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce; furthermore, any elements from Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel Trilogy are all hers. Any similarities to other books, authors, articles, etc. are purely coincidental and non-intentional.  
  
~Reviewers~  
  
Leopard Dance: *gulp* Please don't kill me, I need my oxygen once a day to keep writing. ^ ^ But this chapter should have less twists. Or not. Actually, this chapter has more twists than the entire story put together, because it's got one big twist. :-D Just read to find out, my friend. And thanks for not yelling at me for having writers block, it's nice to know I'm not alone. ^ ~  
  
Demented Dreamer: Thanks for the advice, that would be totally true if Darkan meant that Daine and Alanna were meant to be Goddesses. Nope, I think Tamora Pierce already confirmed that Daine definitely shouldn't be a goddess ^ ^. But I'll change that, I think I worded it badly. Thanks for reviewing again! Flames are totally welcome, btw.  
  
Les Yeux Violets: Darkan's actually going to be human for Eos for some time, but he's definately going to be a main character. Thanks for reviewing, please please please keep reading my story.  
  
Rainfall: Thank you for the encouragement with the writer's block!! I feel so loved ^ ^. Thank you for being so faithful to Magelet and Spy, your reviews are awesome. And your story is cool, take as much time as you want on it. On something as original as that, you really don't have to constantly update to keep people interested. In my opinion at least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 13:  
  
Eos sat down and shook harder as she stared hard at the note that was changing her entire life. She put sound shields in every imaginable corner of her room, then whooped and screamed happily around her room in an odd sort of wild dance that was born out of her exhilaration. She was going home!!!! Then she calmed down by envisioning blowing up Tristan Staghorn with her Gift. She was going to hug Darkan the first moment she knew, but why did the slave say that Tristan had sent something in Darkan's hand? Interesting...and yet not at the moment. She quickly used magic to create the illusion of clothes in her drawers and makeup on the vanity, and enchanted her material possessions into a trunk that she quickly vanished. She danced happily around her room as she envisioned going home, and seeing...no one. There was no one and nothing to come back to in Scancra. Marmie and Tylan were dead. Gone forever, Tristan had said...gone forever...her stomach dropped. What was the point in going back to her isolated, old life in Scancra when there was nothing left for her there? She couldn't go back...there were too many memories. Too many sorrows that would come at seeing the remnants of her small cottage that she had built painstakingly by hand while she had stayed at a friend's old, long- forgotten summer house. She sighed. Perhaps Tortall then.....perhaps she could make another life there.  
  
~Darkan~  
  
Darkan quickly changed back to his human form to open the door for someone knocking on it. Eos smiled at him and unexpectedly hugged him. "Thank you for letting me go back to Scancra," she whispered in his ear. Then she quickly transformed into the character of Lady Varianne. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else," she said in a soft, breathy voice. Darkan's eyes twinkled at her as he continued playing the roles of the common Carthaki nobles. "Really?" He put a soft innuendo in his voice so it would sound like an insult. Eos's eyes fired up. "Yes, really." She marched away with an offended air, then turned around and while pretending to hiss at him in Kaei, actually said, "Meet me at the fountain in the left garden," and strode off with a snobbish victorious air that was often visited upon by the winners of verbal assualts in the intricate designs of Carthaki society. Darkan smiled, and left buoyed with happy thoughts of spending more time with Eos. The shadow in the corner grinned, and sped away as Darkan obliviously whistled back to his room.  
  
~Tristan~  
  
"I don't know where or what you're talking about!" he yelled at the hooded man. Then the man smiled evilly; Tristan knew because many of his victims had heard the same rasping of beard on cloth before their torment resumed...before he had been changed by Eos. He blinked, and resurfaced from the swirling whirl of his thoughts. Just, of course, in time to feel the whiplash. The man said coldly, "Now we can keep doing this. Or, you can tell me where the goddess-elect is so my mistress can get what she wants." Tristan stared at him. Perhaps his captor was insane. He started to laugh hysterically at the thought as the room filled with the smell of long rotting meat and the beautiful, terrifying vision of Roger of Contè's living-corpse entered the room. He smiled and slid over the floor to where Tristan was bound, leaving a distinct stench in the air. "Give me the goddess-elect," he said in his polished, smooth voice, "or else you'll wish you never entered Carthak. I know you know who I'm talking about...her influence is tangible on you. I need her, need her very much for the transformation." Tristan shook his head no, realizing Roger meant Eos. Roger's face contorted in fury. "I NEED HER!! SHE IS MY SALVATION!!! ONLY THROUGH HER SACRIFICE CAN I TRULY LIVE AGAIN!!" Speechless with rage, Roger pointed at him and began to send pure energy charging through Tristan's helpless body. Tristan began to shake as the pain caused his mind to spiral down into a warped abyss........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How did you like it? The 14th chapter is coming up right after this, I'm already writing it...sorry this is so short compared to my others. I decided that instead of having a really really long 13th chapter I would split it up into two and add to the second half so no one got bleary eyes from reading too long. Besides, the next chapter has even more surprises. 


	15. Divine Intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce, Anne Bishop, or Cate Tiernan. Any similarities to other books, authors, etc. are purely coincidental and are non-intentional.  
  
~Reviewers~  
  
Rainfall: ^ ^ I know it was short, I'll try to make it longer this time. Thanks for your faithful reviewing!!!  
  
Les Yeux Violets: Cool name, btw. Does it mean anything in French or another language? Just wondering. Anyway....umm....Darkan is actually on the "good" side. The shadow in the corner is an evil entity that works for Uusoae and Darkan....well, that's explained in this chapter. Sorry if my story is unclear...please keep reviewing? *hopeful grin*  
  
Demented Dreamer: I was thinking about that...I'm changing it from the Goddess of Chaos to something else. I am paralleling the Realms of the Gods way too much. But, btw, it was intended to be reality. Thank you for reviewing again!!!! :-D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 14:  
  
~Eos~  
  
Eos hunched over in her room as the waves of pain hit her endlessly, over and over and over. She moaned softly, and blood-red beads born of agony appeared on her shaking hands. "Please," she sobbed softly. "Please let it stop...." Then the world turned black as Eos passed out from the pain.  
  
~Darkan~  
  
Darkan quickly looked through the corridors. Where was she? He had been waiting by the fountain for hours pretending to read a book. He turned a corner. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. The room spun as Darkan reeled back from the endless echoes of extreme pain being ripped out from only one possible person-Eos-hit him. "Eos?" Then he sent out a thought. *Goddess-Elect?* He called to her in the purest mind-form possible, a form of communication one only used with the gods that was far more complex than the one that he used in everyday communication. *Goddess-Elect!* His voice became that of what he would become once she grew to her power. His magical true-self grew, expanded to the Guardian's place that he would one day hold, the place that he was promised when the goddess-elect came into power. *Mùirn beatha dàn!* he mind-whispered. The call of the Guardian to the Goddess-Elect. He waited, and prayed as he neared Eos's room.  
  
~~~  
  
Eos woke, a sharp pain ringing in her head. She caught faint echoes in her head...*Mùirn beath-* "What?" She shook her head quickly. These hallucinations could not be happening again. No, not again. Please. She did not need those echoing voices in a language that she knew and yet could not recognize....*STOP* She grabbed a chair, and cleared her head by dumping the freezing glass of water over her head. Trying to rationalize the experience, she said calmly, "Nothing is happening. But I need to find Tristan and beat the holy death god out of him for doing this to me. Nothing is happening. I am not insane. I am not a devil-child. I am not evil. I do not hear voices in my head in a weird language no one but me seems to know!!!" She screamed the last words in a half-hysterical voice, then slid down on a large cushion that had appeared out of nowhere. She didn't question it's existence and slouched happily on it and snuggled close to the warm cushion, only to hear in mind-speak, *Eos, we have a job to do.* Eos only snuggled closer and drew the long cushion around her in response to the sleepy fog suddenly drifting through her mind. She mind- spoke drowsily, as if drugged. *So...tired.....want to rest. Find Tristan later.*  
  
*Need to find Tristan NOW.* The cushion revealed itself to be a large male tiger that seemed strangely familiar, but Eos was used to animals talking to her by now. She sent feelings of sleepiness, and a strong desire to fall asleep for a couple hours and renew her strangely exhausted body. She continued sending those vibrations, feeling the tiger soften and grow sleepy as her influence grew...then the tiger changed shape into Darkan Finousri. "Mithros, Minoss, and Shakith." Eos jumped bolt upright and stared at Darkan. Darkan blushed. "Sorry, Eos, no time to explain." Eos stared at him suspiciously. "My name isn't Eos. Is something wrong with you?" He glanced at her piercingly. "No time to explain...look, I need to know why you were sending out feelings of pain. All the animals in the forest are feeling it, and they're not liking it." Eos's mind, racing with excuses, quickly came up with a valid block. "I wasn't in pain. What are you talking about?" Darkan simply stared at her, waiting for the real reason. He even tapped his nails in a drumming rhythm while Eos stood there uncomfortably.  
  
Eos glared at him. "Ok, fine. I was in so much pain because...." She paused significantly while she frantically sought for another idea. "cramps. Yes, cramps from my..." Eos blushed accidentally and completed the effect. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Darkan looked at her impatiently. "You were never in that much pain from your monthlies before," he said neutrally. "So tell me again, why were you in so much pain?" Eos stared exasperated at him. "You know everything, don't you?" At his dark stare, she sighed and continued on. "I don't know. But I think it was because Tristan was in pain...this necklace was originally enchanted to amplify his pain three times the power to me in case I tried anything. And it was to make sure that I would be bonded to him and be forced to protect him..." Catching the deadly, icy look in his eyes at this statement, Eos said quickly, "but we were mortal enemies back then. Don't ask. Bad past...but if he's in pain, I have to find out why. Because I'm going to keep experiencing three times the agony he's going to, and if it gets any worse I think my head is going to explode." Darkan visibly gritted his teeth. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
Eos looked at him. "No...perhaps his other mortal enemy is doing this to him." Catching his almost amused look, she said, "Yes, he has a penchant for getting those. Don't say it." Darkan almost smiled, but caught himself and replied evenly, "Right. You check with Lord Kaeron and sniff around for him around the palace and the gardens. I'll go to the underground torture chambers I found here yesterday. They're magically and physically blocked, so I had a hard time finding them only the People told me of dark, bad spaces where two-leggers disturb their nests by making screechy noises...that'd be screaming, I suppose. I can easily pinpoint those locations with the bats." Eos nodded, and quickly made herself up magically to be the Lady Varianne of Hialla again. And doubled over with renewed pain from the necklace. Suddenly, a silver light shone brightly in her room and two hyenas had appeared in her room by the time the black spots from her eyes had properly faded. Eos growled low in her throat, and said, "I really don't have time for this." The slightly larger hyena stepped forward, and said respectfully, *Goddess-Elect, our children helped another like you once before when Emperor Ozorne tainted Carthak for his own purposes. Now we have come to help you with the same purpose.* Eos looked cautiously at them. *Thank you* she said softly. She easily slipped into the form of a hyena and gave them the magical-identity impressions that she had unconsciously recorded that were Darkan's unique magical scent so they would know who was friend. The hyena's eyes widened in surprise. *This is no normal mortal you send of, Goddess-Elect.* Eos cocked her head slightly and let out a questioning sound as she followed the expert trackers find their quarry. *What do you mean?* the female hyena answered. *He is the Guardian. He is the one who has watched for your creation for two centuries of waiting. He is not one to be underestimated.* Eos stared at them for a moment, raised a hyena eye-brow in the age-old look of sardonic humor...then set off to track Tristan. His magical and physical impressions she sent the hyenas as well.  
  
Quick as fire licking in the Scancran forests, Eos and the two hyena gods searched for Tristan Staghorn while the pain increased from the necklace. Eos suddenly stopped, whining (a/n: not like a human child, like a dog would) and flickering back and forth between hyena and human. A human came toward them, and all of Eos's natural aggressive instincts in this form roared to life. She prayed that the human wouldn't come close. Wouldn't come closer. And yet, the human came closer and revealed herself to be Daine. Daine gasped, surprised. "You've gone quick from non-believer to adept magelet," she said, hands on her hips. While she greeted the two hyena gods with respect, she also studied Eos. "Do you need help? Alanna said that the Goddess came to her yesterday and warned her to help the one that is two kinds but the same. I figured that since only you and me have wild magic..." Eos shook her head and began to communicate in yelps. *Darkan Finousri has wild magic too. We're looking for Tristan Staghorn.* Daine's eyes widened. "Isn't that-ok. Can you spare a minute for Alanna to place a restricting spell on the necklace?" Suddenly Eos had a revelation. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. A restricting spell. Of course. And if I slit the necklace with the dagger afterwards, in theory I would be...free. Unless Tristan had anticipated it and put an anti-binding spell...but the dagger has magical purposes. I could have been free this entire time," she smacked her head, "but I was too mixed up with court intrigue and staying alive that I forgot it." Eos changed to human form, and the necklace returned with it. With quick, efficient movements, she retrieved the dagger from what she privately thought of as her magical closet and slit the necklace. Eos instantly put protective barriers she had learned on her skin, but the necklace did nothing. Eos nearly started to cry, but her features soon hardened in what seemed like anger or sadness. "Let's go." They raced through the corridors easily, swiftly as Eos changed from human to hawk and sped silently on a quest for Tristan.  
  
~~~ 


	16. Coming into Power

A/n: I am SO SORRY I haven't been updating...my dad started thinking fantasy was from Satan the other day and...yeah. You get the idea. On with the story!!! (*Btw: Thank you to my newest reviewer ^^...and I completely apologize if I missed anyone else.) Note: Gotta read the end of the 13th chapter again, other this one won't make sense.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 16:  
  
Darkan searched frantically for Tristan, even though the echoes of pain from Eos had long stopped. *Sharptooth, are you sure that the screechy voices stopped?* The sleek, bright-eyed snake hissed an assent. *Where did you find it, burrow-brother?* The snake slithered quickly on the ground, and Darkan hurried to catch up with it in the form of a nimble deer. *Burrow-brother, I need this man NOW. He is important, very important.* The snake's eyes narrowed intently as it tasted the air with its forked tongue...*Man is down. Very Down. Take you and other female there. Call.* ~-~ Eos recieved Darkan's call immediately, and sped to his location with the god-magicks. *You've found him?*  
  
*Yes. Magelet, we have to hurry...Tristan is dying.*  
  
*Let's go.*  
  
As they tunneled furiously through the underground tunnels, male screams grew louder and louder. Eos grimly sent, *Almost there. Then you take on whoever dealt him this and I'll get Tristan back to safety.*  
  
~-~ Roger bared his teeth at Tristan. "You see? I still have much energy left for your demise...everything is set up for your friend." He gestured at a sacrificial altar, with shadows in a bowl and a clean, deadly knife waiting for the goddess-elect. "We need the Goddess-elect NOW, Tristan. Now be a good little boy and tell us where...or else my pet mages will have to help you along." Out of the shadows stepped the grinning trio of Lady Faza, Semally, and Charella..or the living simulacra of them, at least. Lady Semally stepped up, her acquired beauty washing away with every step. With a high pitched giggle, she said to Roger, "He was very good. Can we keep him?" Roger turned softly to Tristan and raised an eyebrow in silent question. Well? Tristan nodded, defeated as Roger began to laugh.  
  
~-~  
  
Darkan blew into the room, stopping Roger's laugh. Quickly, easily, he used several daggers to hit Roger on target...but they hit a shield. Roger looked almost indignantly at him. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have shields?" He nodded slowly, as his female minions happily chained Darkan up. "Nope....but here's a chance." Roger mockingly opened his shields for one moment before blasting him in a blinding flash of light.  
  
~-~ Eos screamed, "No!!!" She threw up a huge shield...a cataclysmic shudder ran through the earth as she came into her full power. Animals ran, people screamed aboveground as an unnatural earthquake ran through Carthak city. Buildings falling, toppling...people dying as if destroyed by an unseen army...bright light....As she chanted underground, a huge surge of power reflected Rogers huge attack and rebounded it, ripping him and his minions to shreds forever. As the power became alive, Eos's body became no more....and returned.  
  
Mithros steps up. Thundering voice. "You are the goddess-elect. You must live with us; you have not the choice as Daine did." Eos screams in fury, but the gods still held her in the circle. "No, goddess. You are one of us. You must fulfill your destiny." Suddenly, the Mother comes. "It is wrong, my son. It is wrong to trap her like this unwillingly....her daughters can carry on the duty until the destiny is fulfilled. For now, she must live." The gods nod, and step back into the shadows....  
  
Eos woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: *wince* Right, I know. That was a horrible, horrible ending. Any suggestions? 


	17. Questions

~Author's note~  
  
Ok, I know I haven't written for ages and ages...months and months and months. Sorry!!! But if someone is still listening, I was wondering if you would like to read the sequel to Magelet and Spy in which Tristan and Darkan get to fight over Eos. Or something like that, but there's going to be a lot of fun stuff. Tell me what you think!!!  
  
-Golden-Twilightflame 


End file.
